Rue's Last Minutes
by FabulousAbby
Summary: Rue's death from Rue's perspective. Her final thoughts and farewells. Please read!


_Hello everyone! This is my first story on the site, but don't be discouraged by that. I know this has been done before, but I am putting my spin on it. Hope you guys enjoy!_

As I light the fire, I smile knowing that Katniss is about to blow up the Careers whole stash. I wonder what the careers will think once they see what has happened. Probably being the bloodthirsty people they are, will kill the boy watching the supplies. I know I shouldn't, but I linger a moment just to let it sink in that Katniss and I, two tributes from some of the poorest tributes, have come with an idea to outsmart the _careers_!

I start to run as fast as my little legs can carry me. I wonder what my friends at home are thinking, seeing me distract the careers. Ayla is probably crying, 'cause she hasn't been to brave since her sister Mazie was reaped a few years back. Janie is most likely cheering me on, screaming for me to keep going.

I quickly light the next fire, being careful not to get too close to it. I take off, and thats when I hear the boom. She did it! Katniss blew all of their goodies up. I knew she could do it, but the question is can I start the next fire in time. I hear Katniss's whistle and smile. Before I can whistle back, I trip on something.

A net! I struggle to get out, but it only makes it worse. I can not move. "Katniss" I say, which comes out more of a croak then a yell. I try again. "Katniss!" I hear rustling nearby, and fear runs threw me. I try one more time.

"Katniss! Help me Katniss!"

"Rue?! Rue I'm coming!"

Katniss emerges from the trees and for one moment I feel safe in the games. She quickly cuts me down from the cage of rope, and embraces me in a hug. "Its okay Rue. I got you"

I don't know what, but something whisks quickly through the air. Katniss turns around and shoots an arrow at a boy, who I suspect is from one. He crashes to the ground, and the light in his eyes are gone. His cannon booms loudly sending shivers through me. Then I look down.

A giant spear is lodged into my abdomen. It stings like fire. In shock, I slowly take out the spear and collapse into Katniss's arms. She unzips my jacket to see what harm is done. From the look on her face, I am guessing it's bad.

I can't take it anymore. The games. The fear. I guess it is my time to go.

The tears well up in my eyes, but Katniss wipes them from my cheek.

"Its okay. You're okay. You're okay, Rue" she says tearfully

I have limited time, and she knows it. The pain in my stomach is eating me whole, and I can barely process. I can't think straight, but I wish I could for I have so much I need to say. The warm trickle of blood runs from underneath my soggy shirt. Then I remember why I am like this in the first place.

"Did you blow up the food?" I manage to say.

She nods and whispers "Every last bit of it"

I smile, knowing that I am not going without a fight. For some reason, I am a tiny bit mad at Katniss. _Why didn't she get here faster? I wouldn't be dying if she had gone quicker. _I snap the feeling out of me, and I look directly into her eyes. She really is beautiful, with the long silky hair and her magnificent eyes. I wonder what I will look like when I am 16. Would have looked like. I need to stop thinking, and say what I need to say.

"You-You _have _to win, Katniss. You have to"

If I can't win, I want Katniss too. She deserves it. She looks away from me, over to the motionless boy on the ground. I know the careers will be back soon, but I don't want her to leave.

I think about all I've ever wanted in life. I think about my family. I think about everyone I have lost. I think about Katniss. I remember a day I was back home, with my sisters and brothers. My little sister, Layla, had asked me if I was going to die. I was pretty shocked by the question, but I told her no. She told me that she saw a girl my age die on the screens. She said that the girl was singing a song before she died that made her not so sad. I held her close, and told her that even if I did die, I would be in a better place. That made her smile.

"Katniss? Can you...sing?" It came out more of a plea then a question.

"O-Okay"

"Deep in the meadow, Under the willow"

Goodbye District 11

"A bed of Grass. A soft green pillow"

Goodbye Home

"Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes"

Goodbye Hunger Games

"And when they open, the sun will rise"

Goodbye Family

"Here it is safe, here it is warm"

Goodbye Friends

"Here the daisies guard you from any harm"

Goodbye Katniss

"Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true"

Goodbye World

"Here is the Place where I love you"

Hello change


End file.
